


【DV】Skeleton In The Closet

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 又名：糟糕的性癖被哥哥发现了怎么办Warning :BDSM   Hurt & Comfort  角色扮演（？）Dom：Vergil    Sub：Dante治愈创伤不一定要靠爱与慰藉，疼痛有时同样奏效。





	【DV】Skeleton In The Closet

但丁有一个不可告人的秘密。

 

在他破旧又年久失修的事务所阁楼里，有一扇紧闭的门。以前他总会抽出时间把自己锁在里面一待就是一整天。

 

这个习惯直到维吉尔入住Devil May Cry的那日，才悄无声息地终结。

 

可世上又怎么会有真正密不透风的墙，和不被发现的秘密呢？潘多拉的宝盒早晚都有被打开的一天，但丁不知道自己能不能承受得起这个代价。

 

但他很快就会知道了，以最惨烈、最梦幻的方式。

 

这天但丁解决了一桩委托，吹着口哨开开心心地踹开了事务所的大门，在大侄子嫌弃的眼神中瘫在沙发上躺尸。没有忽视尼禄手里拿着的扫帚和腰间挂着的抹布，他意外地挑起了眉。

 

“是我眼花了吗？你好像不该出现在这里啊孩子。”

 

尼禄翻了个白眼，强忍住把抹布扔到但丁脸上的冲动，不情不愿地回答：“你以为我愿意来吗？！要不是维…父亲他打电话找我帮忙一起来打扫你的狗窝，我连门都不会进！”

 

“那可真是好极了。”但丁心不在焉地打量着四周，思绪却飘到了别处。也真是难为维吉尔了，明明他的兄长在魔界茹毛饮血了数十年，骨子里爱整洁的天性还是在回归人类生活中被激发出来。或许他也该反思一下自己的坏习惯了？

 

维吉尔真的改变了很多啊，但丁感慨地长吁。他不仅克服了内心的障碍给儿子打电话寻求帮助，而且…或许他在潜意识里也把事务所当成了自己的家。

 

“那么维吉尔在哪儿呢？他该不会做个狠心的父亲留你一个人打扫，自己躺在房间里快活吧？”没有在大厅看见兄长雪松般挺拔的身影，但丁有些奇怪。

 

“去你的吧。你以为他是你吗？”尼禄小声嘟囔，更加用力地掸去橱柜上灰尘。“在阁楼呢。鬼知道那个地方多少年没人打扫了，我们刚开门的时候简直——”还没来得及说完后面的话，尼禄就被但丁从沙发上跳起来的夸张动作吓了一跳，手中的鸡毛掸子都差点飞出去。

“他他他他…他在阁楼？！”但丁知道他现在的表情和声音一定滑稽到了极点，但比起“维吉尔在阁楼”这个爆炸性的事实，一切都不重要了。

他几乎用上了这辈子最快的速度，一路骗术师瞬步冲上了阁楼，化作一道红色的残影。

 

有病。尼禄在背后朝但丁比了无数个中指，环顾一圈发现一楼打扫完毕，就穿上外套推开了事务所的大门先行一步。

 

大门在身后关闭的瞬间，他不放心地回头看了一眼，强压下了胸口涌上的那股莫名其妙的不安。

 

 

 

 

但丁还是来晚了一步。

 

那扇一直紧闭的门早已被暴力手段强行破了锁。掉落在地的生锈铁链上有着一道干净利落的刀痕，他用脚趾头想都知道是谁的手笔。

 

维吉尔雷厉风行的个性让他抱有的最后一丝幻想破灭。但丁深吸了口气，微微颤抖着的手推开了虚掩着的门。

 

他浑身的血液一股脑冲上头顶，呼吸都变得困难。

 

维吉尔半蹲在一个陈旧的箱子前，丝毫没有理会身后唐突出现的但丁。注意力完全被这个箱子占据，他带着探究的神情拂去盖子上的浮灰，一个被刮花的字母“V”呈现在两人的视线里。

 

像是抓住了但丁的什么把柄，他的嘴角浮现一个意味深长的笑容，此刻在但丁眼里显得尤为诡异惊悚。

 

不行，不能让维吉尔看到。

 

一个尖锐的声音在但丁脑内炸开。周遭的一切声音他都听不到了，唯有维吉尔打开箱子的动作在他眼中以仿佛慢动作般播放。

 

僵硬的四肢终于夺回了知觉，但丁试图直接从维吉尔手上抢过那个箱子，或者是干脆销毁证据，却被维吉尔锋利饱含着威胁的眼神制止。

 

 

 

“敢过来试试？”

 

他目光凌冽，气场寒冷。湛蓝的幻影剑在但丁四周排兵布阵，其中一只的尖端已经抵上了他的咽喉，只要维吉尔一声令下，他难清理的血液就会顺着木板的缝隙渗遍整个屋子。

 

无奈至极，但丁选择向他性格乖张的哥哥举起双手示弱，叹息着闭上眼等待着接下来暴风雨的来袭。

 

维吉尔满意地哼了一声，撤去了一半幻影剑。这个该死的控制狂，他也有这种偷窥别人隐私的恶趣味吗？但丁恨恨地想。

 

“我得先和你打个招呼，老哥。”他不抱什么希望地提醒道，“不管你看到什么，都对我温柔些。”

 

施舍了他鄙夷的一瞥，维吉尔带着他自己都没有察觉的隐隐兴奋，打开了箱子。

 

……

 

吱呀声过后，预料中维吉尔的冷嘲热讽或者是阎魔刀穿胸并没有加之于身。但丁偷偷睁开一只眼——眼前违和感十足又惹人遐想的景象让他彻底失语。

 

维吉尔用他标志性看蝼蚁的眼神，一件件扫视过造型功能各不相同的性虐用品后，把它们随意丢在了脚边。他冷淡的表情甚至和观看晦涩难懂的诗句并无二样。在一阵热流涌向下身的同时，但丁的心却逐渐下沉，如临冰窖。

 

维吉尔翻找的动作停住了。

 

箱子的底部，赫然陈列着一只被割破的手套，和一件他们再熟悉不过的靛青色外套。

 

这才是但丁真正想要隐藏的秘密。

 

悬在头顶的达摩克里斯之剑一旦落下，所有的提心吊胆刹那间消失的无隐无踪。维吉尔的恶劣但丁心知肚明，不管他是要在往后余生把这件事随时拿出来鞭尸他，还是觉得他是个恋物癖的变态将他就此撇下，既然被发现了，那就只能坦然面对结局。

 

狭小的房间里气氛凝固且尴尬。但丁一动不动地站在原地，罕见的面无表情，等待着最后的审判；而维吉尔盯着那两件颇具年代感的旧物，久久出神。

 

“有趣。”竟是维吉尔率先打破了沉默。他挑起半边眉，纤长的手指捻着衣服的一角，在但丁的面前像展示战利品那样抖开，映入视线的蓝和繁复的花纹刺痛了但丁的眼。“这就是你的小秘密，hum？”尾音上扬，好像挖掘出胞弟的隐私在他看来就是赢得了一筹，连语调都染上了没被他察觉到的愉悦。

 

“是。没错。”出乎他的意料，但丁语气平静地回答。

 

没有多加辩解反而干脆利落的承认令维吉尔眉间的玩味愈发明显。但丁盯着他的表情让他敏锐地看出了被逼上绝路的野兽般的凶狠。

 

他看上去好脾气，玩世不恭的弟弟竟然生气了。

 

这个事实击中了维吉尔，点燃了他心底的火苗。

 

他们是糟糕透顶的双胞胎，也是世俗观念所不能理解的恋人。在过去的数十年中，厮杀，互相伤害后再交换一个血腥缠绵的吻对他们而言是家常便饭。有时候是他在但丁身上开一个大洞，下一次就变成但丁打碎他的四肢。施虐和受虐是半魔漫长生活中的调味剂，所带来的快意甚至胜过交媾后的激情。

 

维吉尔不会否认恶魔的那一面经常向他低语——让但丁失控，撕开他人性面具的伪装，逼迫他直面自己心底最原始最肮脏的欲望。

 

“你满意了吗，维吉尔？！”从齿缝中嘶吼地挤出这个罪孽深重的名字，但丁更想做的是撕开他该死哥哥的心脏，看看里面到底存不存在“同理心”和“共情”这种对他而言过于奢侈的东西。

 

“你想听我说是吗？我会满足你。”他露出颇为扭曲的笑容，胸口那个被再次撕开的裂口向外阴暗地散发着无形的黑气。

 

“在你死去的那段时间，我几乎天天想着你自慰。”

 

“当然不会仅仅是这样。我想对你做的事更多。”

 

他向前一步，逼近维吉尔。这已经超过安全距离了，后者斜眼睥睨着他，并没有制止他即将发表的过激幻想和以下犯上的挑战。

 

“有时我在想，你这么喜欢跑，为什么我当初不打断你的手脚，把你像狗一样锁在家里，好让你睁眼闭眼都只能看到我一个人？”

 

“是我太过天真，对你还抱有不切实际的期待。事实上你一直没有变，维吉尔。”与他步步紧逼相反的是维吉尔的纹丝不动，此时他们之间的距离缩小到了极限，彼此的鼻尖几乎相撞。

 

“你一直都是个混蛋。”

 

“只要你还有一口气，什么都牵绊不住你。尼禄？不，他也不行，除非你是因为愧疚自愿赎罪。别忘了，你之前还狠心地拔了他的手。”

 

但丁的视线瞥向地上的那一堆道具，维吉尔顺着他的目光看过去。

 

“这些东西你连名字都叫不上吧。”他朝维吉尔挑衅地笑，嘴唇凑近兄长的耳旁，鼻息和呼出的热气尽数喷洒在他的侧脸。“而我想把它们全部用到你身上。”

 

“好啊。”

 

但丁愣住了。

 

“你…说什么？”

 

维吉尔简短而惊世骇俗的回答比起阎魔刀给予的穿心之痛更让他感到无所适从。始作俑者还用那仿佛在说今天天气不错的语气，丝毫不知自己给胞弟造成了多大的震撼。

 

 

“我会满足你。”神态高傲地微微扬起了下巴，他用但丁的话当作武器回敬。

 

“不过要按我的规矩来。”维吉尔露出了十足的恶魔般的笑容。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

事态发展走向的惊心动魄堪比他们跌宕波折的前半生。上一秒他们间的气氛还剑拔弩张仿佛即刻就要刀刀见血，现在他们却滚到了阁楼唯一的那张弹簧床上。

 

但丁在内心痛骂自己对维吉尔毫无原则鬼迷心窍。方才被年长者激怒说出的那些话还萦绕在他耳旁，把多年的阴暗想法暴露在维吉尔面前，意淫他，羞辱他——所有的一切极端情绪带来的快意无与伦比。如果可以的话，他不介意无视维吉尔的意愿强行将这些幻想一一施加在他的身上。

 

不过维吉尔的主动和诱惑就是另一回事了。这显然是个致命的陷阱，可但丁没有拒绝的理由。

 

先前狂风暴雨般出现在他脸上的阴鹜一扫而空。被维吉尔骑在腰上用两条修长有力的腿牢牢禁锢住下肢，此刻但丁面上心虚的像个犯了错的孩子。他的双手无措的放在两旁，还是没有忍住摸向了维吉尔的大腿，却被后者无情地打开。

 

“不准碰我。”维吉尔蹙着眉，俯身从床下那一堆道具中勉强挑出了几件能入眼的。一个金属质的口枷，待会儿可以用来让但丁闭嘴；一副手铐？不，他有更好的的替代品。

 

“把你的Cerberus拿出来。”他命令道。但丁怪叫一声表达抗议，却还是在维吉尔颇具威胁性的瞪视中不情不愿地让三节棍显形。这魔具刚碰上他哥的手就立马叛变，讨好似的散发着光芒，活像是三头犬在对着维吉尔摇尾巴。

下一秒，但丁的双手就被结结实实地锁在了床头的铁栏杆上。

 

胞弟的窘迫大大取悦了他，乃至年长者一贯淡泊恬静的面孔上都飞上了可疑的红晕。谁都没料到呼吸最先变得粗重的会是看上去性冷淡的维吉尔。

 

但丁心头警铃大作。维吉尔这样的神态他只有幸目睹过一次。那是他们还在魔界的时候，他与维吉尔背对背默契无比地作战。魔剑但丁和阎魔刀将一波接一波向他们涌来的魔物拦腰劈开，腥臭的血液糊满了他们的全身。他擦了一把脏兮兮的脸，笑得放肆，回首望向在整个过程一言不发的兄长，他看到维吉尔堪称完美的侧脸沐浴在鲜血中，单手将自己额间凌乱的发丝向脑后抹去。没有了碎发的遮掩，但丁见识到了毕生难忘的景象——杀戮带来的刺激打开了维吉尔某个隐秘的开关，在他过于苍白的脸上浮现了类似性高潮后的红晕，微阖着双眼倨傲的模样搭配上他无意识的喘息无疑是最烈性的毒药。

 

杀戮，控制，暴力——维吉尔所享受的一切，这些会带给他无上的快感。

 

但也意味着有人要倒霉了。

 

“等等！这不公平！”但丁昂起头躲过维吉尔试图给他戴上口枷的动作，在被彻底剥夺说话权利前做最后的挣扎。年长者好整以暇地维持着那个随时让他闭嘴的举着口枷的手势，嘴角下撇，眼神轻蔑却难掩跃跃欲试之色，示意他有屁快放。

 

“这不公平，维吉尔。”但丁凝视着他兄长淡漠无机质的瞳孔，一字一句的重复。“你不能总是妄想主导一切。”

 

“事实上，我可以。”

 

“不。”他下定了决心要和不为所动的维吉尔死磕到底，固执地要求他做出让步，

 

“就把它当成一场比试吧。”果不其然，维吉尔开始动摇了，“比试”这个词激起了他争强好胜的心。

 

但丁胸有成竹地说，“我向你臣服。但你也得在自己身上用些什么东西。真正的强者可不会被这些小事难倒。”

 

强者。又是一个维吉尔抵抗不了的词。他的兄长无疑是十足的恶魔，却在有些时候又出奇的单纯。

 

“挑衅我是你最错误的决定。”维吉尔勾起一个阴森蛊惑的笑容，宛若吐信子的银色毒蛇。“祈祷你这张破床能禁得住折腾吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

接下来活色生香的景象令但丁口干舌燥：维吉尔洁白无瑕的肌肤随着褪去衣物的动作完整地展现在但丁眼前。就在维吉尔打算把长裤和靴子也一同脱去时，但丁突然中断了他哥的脱衣表演。

 

“等下！别脱你的靴子！”他急忙开口阻止，意料之中迎来了维吉尔讽刺的白眼。

 

“少看点色情杂志。别以为我不知道你在想什么。”

 

“穿着它。”但丁深吸了一口气补充道，“求你了，哥。”

 

他爱死这个了。每当维吉尔穿着那双散发着禁欲气质的长靴，还欲盖弥彰地用整齐排着斜扣的靴套包裹住纤细却蕴含着力量的小腿，控制不住的遐想就天马行空占据了他整个大脑。

 

但丁低姿态的恳求让维吉尔很是受用，于是他决定难得纵容一回幼弟的可笑性癖。

 

 

尽管维吉尔身上的缺点多如繁星，诚实守信倒是他为数不多的优点。

 

他说一不二，暂时打消了给但丁带上口枷的想法后却又发了愁。嫌弃地望着地上一堆淫邪的玩具，实在不想把其中任何一样用在自己身上。

 

“需要我替你选吗？”但丁一眼就看穿了他的为难，知道他薄面的兄长或许需要再被推一把。

 

“也不用太勉强了维吉尔，毕竟这对你而言可能还是太难…”

 

“给我闭嘴。”维吉尔恼火地一拳揍上但丁的腹部，在后者做作的呻吟声中迅速弯腰从床边那堆玩具中挑了一个看上去没那么猥琐的粉色跳蛋。

 

做足了心理斗争后，他蹙着眉，一手按在但丁结实的腹肌上，用另一只手的食指和中指将那个跳蛋一点点推进自己的后穴。这对他而言不是很难，毕竟他吞过的东西可比跳蛋要大的多。他固执地用微微颤抖的手指将那个小东西推到了所能及的最深处，只露出粉色的线像尾巴似的拖在外面。

 

但丁被捆得动弹不得，上本身衣物被维吉尔扒的干干净净，下身的裤子拉到膝盖处，阻碍了他所有腿部小动作。而罪魁祸首为了照顾他“不脱靴”的爱好——他这个兄长第一次做的那么称职，直接将自己的裤子从中间撕开，仅仅释放出浑圆挺翘的臀部，就这样坐在但丁半勃的性器上，用股缝夹着这个庞然大物来回摩擦挑逗，却不给个痛快。在但丁忍无可忍想要挺腰进入那个已经变得湿润的小穴时，他又故意抬起腰躲过他的偷袭。

 

“全世界最好的哥哥，别这么对你唯一的弟弟。”但丁哀叹，无辜地眨着眼说着肉麻话，腰部还在不住地上顶。他的阴茎只能堪堪触碰到维吉尔穴口的边缘，年长者眯着眼冷笑，和他幼稚地玩着你追我赶的游戏，每次都在阴茎浅浅进入的时候无情地退开。

 

“我准你动了吗？”自觉权威被挑战，维吉尔凶狠地踏上但丁赤裸的胸膛，靴尖压在他的心脏处感受着皮肉之下勃发的生命力和炙热的欲望。

 

他却被这一脚踩的更硬了。维吉尔居高临下踩着他时那纤细笔直的腿让他不合时宜地想起了特米尼格的高塔，威胁与诱惑并存。

 

和维吉尔的施虐欲相对应，但丁对于疼痛的渴望和迷恋远超一般人的阈值。无论是在例常交流感情互殴中被阎魔刀贯穿腹部，或是在的床上被意乱情迷的维吉尔魔化后的利爪在背后留下一道道狰狞的血痕，维吉尔所给予的所有疼痛带给他身心无与伦比的快感和满足，让他真切的感受到这个游隼般的男人被他抓在了手心中。

 

他和维吉尔真是天生一对，该死的受虐狂和虐待狂。

 

维吉尔对他一柱擎天的性器嗤之以鼻，足尖一路下滑抵上了但丁的命根子，加重了脚上的力度。

 

“真是让人刮目相看。”他轻笑着说，“你还有多少我不知道的特殊爱好？”  


 

但丁迷迷糊糊，他哥说的话没一句进了脑子。阴茎被上位者粗糙不平的鞋底苛责，维吉尔白花花的屁股和大腿还在他眼前晃荡，天知道他有多想挣脱桎梏，哪怕是把床头架整个扯下来为财政赤字多添上一笔，也好过这样的隔靴搔痒。

 

他知道这是维吉尔的报复。毕竟他哥屁股里那震动的跳蛋也让他很不好受。半魔敏锐的视觉让但丁清晰地看到有细密的汗珠从维吉尔的额头渗出，下意识咬着饱满下唇的动作暗示不止他一个人正在忍受甜蜜的折磨。

 

直到他看到维吉尔又弯腰从那堆玩具里挑挑拣拣后，一根和手杖长度接近的黑色皮鞭出现在他握惯了阎魔刀的手上，一贯神情寡淡的魔剑士专注地将这根皮鞭上下打量了个遍，在空气中像挥舞爱刀那样比划了两下，咻——的破空声准确无误地传达到了他们两人的耳中。

 

维吉尔立刻发现了这根皮鞭的妙用，不如说他跟这些冷兵器天生就有缘分。

 

他意味深长地看了但丁一眼，状似漫不经心地活动了一下手腕，手中的皮鞭却跃跃欲试。

 

哇哦，这可真是…劲爆过头了。目睹这一切的但丁干巴巴地吞了口唾沫，喉头滚动气血上涌的同时，老二硬的要爆炸。

 

“你喜欢刺激。”他的兄长下着结论。黑色的皮鞭缓缓从他的喉结到胸膛再一直滑到小腹，留下暧昧的红痕。

 

“先来说点好听的？”

 

啪的一声，诡异的快感和火花在但丁的腹部炸开。维吉尔快准狠的一鞭在防不胜防的同时打开了但丁受虐倾向的开关。他粗喘一声，腰部下意识抽搐地向上挺动。第二鞭紧随其后，这次抽在了他的胸口，力度更胜上一次，但丁甚至闻到了血腥味，看都不用看就知道一定出血了。

 

——操他的，维吉尔这贱人真的懂情趣和虐俘的界限在哪嘛？！

 

弥漫在空气中的血腥味点燃一触即发的情欲，维吉尔难掩亢奋的神色，散落的几缕发丝被他随意抹向脑后。屁股里跳蛋持续不断的震动弄得他情欲也处于不上不下的位置，他需要分散注意力好不让自己先呻吟出声，而被他控制着的但丁将会是最完美的靶子——他的惨叫会成为最佳助兴。

 

眼看维吉尔无情的鞭子又要抽下来，但丁猛地意识到了什么：他的虐待狂老哥入戏了，深深沉浸在掌控者的角色中。如果他不说点什么示弱的话让他哥满意，硬着老二被锁在阁楼这种事维吉尔绝对干得出来。

 

“哥哥哥哥我最爱的哥哥！！！我错了我不该对你有下流想法——”

  
“再想。”落下的皮鞭速度快到媲美幻影剑。维吉尔一脸不屑，这不是他想要的。

 

但丁嘶地痛呼，头脑风暴的同时还在偷瞄他哥。维吉尔微微喘着气，胸口小幅度起伏，从这个视角看过去他下身美丽的风光一览无余。

 

鬼使神差，但丁在维吉尔寡淡与动情并存的眉眼间找到了这场博弈的最优解。

 

“你打的我好爽。”他说，吐出一口浊气后彻底放松了一直紧绷着的神经，将自己完整地交付给被鞭挞的快感。

 

“更多（more），给我更多，哥哥。”

 

维吉尔没绷住，噗嗤一声笑场了，但他很快调整好了状态，努力压下不自觉翘起的嘴角，又变成了那个残忍薄情的魔王。

  
  
  
  
“很好。”他给予他的俘虏赞扬，空闲的那只手不轻不重地用手背拍打但丁的脸颊，轻佻暧昧的动作和他冷峻的表情形成鲜明的对比。“乖孩子。你会得到你想要的一切。”

 

但丁胡乱地用唇亲吻着他的手，顺着维吉尔掌心浅浅的纹路舔上去发出啧啧的水声，很快他哥整只手都变得湿漉漉的。

 

被意乱情迷糊住的视野中，他看到那根漂亮的皮鞭在空中甩出的花，音爆声入耳的瞬间，最后一鞭毫不留情地抽在他的阴茎上。

 

他闷哼一声，眼前炸开了马赛克般五彩斑斓的色块。但丁达到了前所未有的高潮。他射的又多又浓，阴茎向外一股股吐精的时候还一抖抖地抽搐。大部分白浊都溅在了维吉尔光裸的股间和大腿内侧，他晕乎乎地半睁着眼，还停留在余韵中爽的无法自拔。

 

这太超过了。有几个男人能经历最隐秘的性幻想成真的美梦呢？虽然这和他所想的有所偏差（本来应该是他对维吉尔为所欲为），但殊途同归的滋味也不错不是吗。

 

微凉的手抚上他的双眼，紧紧地压着他的眼皮，他不解地眨着眼想要弄清兄长的意图。

 

眼睫毛弄得他手心很痒，解决了弟弟的遗留问题可他自己的欲望还没有来得及被纾解。维吉尔有些烦躁地加重了手上的力度，无意间，他被那件丢在一旁的外套重新吸引了注意力。

 

“闭眼。”他下达了最后通牒。

 

维吉尔的确深爱着他的弟弟。但丁很难管教，操纵他会更简单有趣。一点内疚，一点压迫，当然偶尔的谎言也不可或缺，这样他就会乖乖听话。也许这很残忍，但这又何尝不是维吉尔“严厉的爱”呢。

 

 

衣物淅淅索索的摩擦声让但丁的好奇心达到极致。他有些忐忑，又无端的期待接下来发生的事。他知道维吉尔不会让他失望。

 

被允许睁眼的瞬间，但丁的神情从茫然转为无措。

 

维吉尔赤裸着披上那件靛青色外套的身影和数年前雨夜中那个年轻的他逐渐重合，冲击着他的灵魂和回忆。

 

不对，这个时候他不应该眼眶酸涩，虽然他的老二再一次勃起了，甚至翘的比之前还高。但这太滑稽了，难道他要一边流着泪悼念着曾经桀骜不驯又头铁的维吉尔再一边操他现在的哥哥吗？这实在是不太公平，不论是对他自己还是对维吉尔。

而始作俑者却毫无心理负担地无视他弟弟天人交战的心理活动，但丁知道维吉尔根本不在乎——他理解不了自己突如其来的多愁善感和脆弱情绪，他只会选择割舍一切不堪的过去。

 

可惜维吉尔没有给他太多沉浸往事的时间。他们中年长者的那个等不及了，维吉尔也同样渴求着但丁，他迫切地想要将那根高热的性器容纳入被跳蛋开拓地一阵阵收缩的小穴内。鞭子和糖，他一样都不会落下。

 

他丢开手中的皮鞭，单手扶着但丁粗大的性器对准了自己流着水的后庭，没有拿出跳蛋，就那样缓缓沉腰坐了下去。  


但丁终于进入了这个朝思暮想的高热甬道中。维吉尔咬着下唇眯起眼，神情沉醉放荡，这是他平时绝对不会露出的模样，却在今天尽数展现在但丁面前。

 

硕大的龟头触碰到嗡嗡作响的跳蛋时，两人同时发出了满足的呻吟声和共振般的战栗。他们就像契合无比的锁芯和钥匙，严丝合缝地结合在一起。维吉尔调整了坐姿，确认了阴茎的底部也完全被自己吃下后开始主动摇晃起腰肢。

 

维吉尔将“对别人狠，对自己更狠”的野性发挥得淋漓尽致，每次都吞到根部再拔出。他对操纵一切有着近乎狂热的执着，比起但丁的主动他更乐忠于自己来拿。这场性事的节奏完全由他掌控，只要摆动腰肢就可以随心所欲变化角度让但丁的阴茎撞上他所有的敏感点。快感带来的魔力暴动让他的眼角不受控制地浮现淡蓝色的龙鳞。他快要高潮了，跳蛋还在被不停顶入更深的位置，齿间殷红的舌尖若隐若现勾引着身下处于被动境地的胞弟。

 

还差最后一点。维吉尔情不自禁地环上了自己的性器，用他那双很适合握屌的手不得章法地撸动。就快到了，他放肆地扬起雪白的脖颈，将自己致命的弱点暴露在了但丁面前。

 

可他忘了，纵使是人性面占据主导的但丁，本质和他一样都是凶残的捕食者，猎物麻痹大意之时就是他反守为攻的契机。

 

等到他听到金属刺耳的断裂声为时已晚。但丁赤红着双眼，硬生生扯断了床头的铁栏杆挣脱了Cerberus的束缚。他扑向猝不及防的维吉尔，不顾还深埋在后穴里性器的牵动，将他死死桎梏在身下。

 

体位的突然变动让维吉尔体内的阴茎达到了从未到过的可怖深度，他呜咽了一声，眼睫轻颤，射出了今天的第一发精液，与但丁腹部上残留的血液混合交织在一起。

 

“操你的，维吉尔，操你！”终于获得自由的但丁疯狂地抽插那个因高潮不断痉挛的小穴。他的手臂肌肉隆起，青筋爆出，比维吉尔宽了近一倍的身躯像雄兽占有雌兽般将他完全笼罩圈养在自己的怀中。

 

“无可…救药！”哪怕还没从高潮余韵中缓过神就又被拖入第二轮狂风骤雨般的索取，维吉尔也不愿意在口头上输但丁一筹。他被肏得在床单上移动，上半身几乎跌下床，又被但丁拽着腰拉回来接着干，屁股里流出的水打湿了青色风衣的下摆。就这样他还有力气拉扯着但丁后脑勺的头发，抽着气冷笑，撕咬着他的嘴唇。血液和唾液在他们的唇齿间交换，溢出的部分流在但丁茂盛的胸毛上，浸润了亮晶晶的一片。

 

但丁回以仿佛要将他融入血肉的力度，把他按在自己宽厚的胸膛上。最后的一个深顶，他低吼着将精液尽数泄在了那个饥渴的小洞里，维吉尔接纳了他的所有，甬道像张热情的小嘴似的收缩挤压给予他更多的刺激。宛如恶魔交配的本能，极度亢奋的维吉尔在高潮的瞬间释放出那条深蓝色的长尾，像只餍足的母龙肆意而胡乱地左右拍打。

 

正如他之前所说，这张破床实在是禁不起折腾。这条美丽危险的尾巴上一秒刚甩上床身，下一秒他们两人就躺倒在一片废墟中大眼瞪小眼。

 

换作平时他们一定会扭打在一起直到一方率先认错——通常都是但丁。如今他们只是剧烈地喘息着紧紧搂抱在一起，对周遭的一切都不管不顾。维吉尔只有在这个时候不会吝惜给但丁一个充满爱意的拥抱，要知道下了床之后他可就是另一副翻脸无情的嘴脸。

 

但丁吮吸舔舐着他的喉结，用汗津津的脸颊去蹭维吉尔的，后者嫌弃地偏头回避，尾巴尖却不老实地从但丁的后颈沿着脊椎一路下滑，暗示性地缠上了他的腰。  


 

“…再来？”但丁试探性地问。“需要我提醒一下你屁股里的跳蛋还没拿出来吗？”

 

维吉尔轻哼一声，尾巴顺着腰线下去在但丁的大腿上绕了三圈后收紧。

 

“啰嗦。”他语气凶狠。

 

“少废话，操我。”

 

End

 

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 总之想尝试写写不一样的老哥和但丁。  
> 是我喜欢的强硬老哥和软精神控制（！！！）


End file.
